Alo~ha Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and created by CureHibiki. It is the first installment of her HappinessCharge franchise and is to premiere on February 1, 2015, succeeding HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!, where it airs along with Go! Princess Pretty Cure. The series' motifs are flowers and form changes. Background Alo~ha Pretty Cure! was first heard of in HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Episode 28, when they needed the HappinessCharge! Cures help to save their country, Hawaii, from becoming a frozen country forever. Since then, CureHibiki has been thinking of a series for these two Pretty Cure and finally in December, 2014, she made her move. On December 29, 2014, she revealed on this thread page that she was creating a fan season for Alo~ha Pretty Cure!. So far, it has been revealed that the events in Episode 28 of HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! will appear in the series but it unknown which episode. Synopsis :Alo~ha Pretty Cure! episodes All around the world, Pretty Cure are fighting against an enemy named the Phantom Empire. But one by one, they are being defeated and put into mirrors. Hawaii is one of the countries around of world that is being invaded by the Phantom Empire, but there are no Pretty Cure there to protect it! In Hawaii, there are two girls who are twins named Ohana and Olina who are sea shell collecting on the beach with their friends when they find two pink crystals. Together the two girls become Cure Sunset and Cure Wave when Madam Momere attacks their city, which triggers their Love Crystals to transform into the PreCards and PreChanMirror. Join Ohana and Olina as they meet Aloalo and battle against the Phantom Empire so they can protect Hawaii while collecting the PreCards. Characters Pretty Cure * / **Ohana is one of the main protagonists of the series who is Olina's twin sister. She is has a cool personality with a gentle heart but can actually be quite shy. She thinks of others very much but can get very angry and impatient when relied on too much. She is quite spoiled and has a very sisterly relationship with Olina. Her standard signature colour is orange and she is represented by flowers and the sun. * / **Olina is the other main protagonist who is the younger twin sister of Ohana. She is a weak girl who is not as strong as her sister. She often quarrels with Ohana because of how she gets in the way but she loves her sister very much. She will do anything to protect those she loves, even if it means she'll have to get hurt. Her standard signature colour is light blue and she is represented by flowers and the ocean. Allies * **Ohana and Olina's fairy partner who is a fairy from the Blue Sky Kingdom. Aloalo helps the twins during their battles and is quite the crybaby. She ends her sentences with "~lolo". * **The spiritual being of Earth who sent Aloalo to Hawaii because of Ohana and Olina gaining their Pretty Cure powers. Blue is always in Japan helping the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! team, which annoys Ohana greatly. Phantom Empire * **The ruler of the Phantom Empire. She likes to see people fall into despair and sorrow. She has butterfly wings and uses a staff as a weapon. She detests love and relationships. * **The first general from the Phantom Empire to battle against the Alo~ha Pretty Cure!. He is a cross dressing, androgynous-looking lady who wears a flowy pink blouse and sports a beard and makeup along with some jewelry. He is very flamboyant and loves it when his opponents argue among each other. His Saiarks completely freeze the area around them. * **The series' main monsters. They wear sunglasses and scarves, with the color of the scarves depending on which general summoned it. They were created when the general traps the victim within a mirror to turn their happiness energy into sadness. Their name means "worst." They can alter the environment around them also depending on who summoned them. * **A group of numerous underlings who work for the Phantom Empire. They don't speak proper words and they speak 'choi'. Their names means "little or kind of bad ". They are much weaker than Saiarks. They serves as a low rank of the kingdom. Others *'Other Pretty Cure' **In episode episode 1, it was revealed that there are Pretty Cure fighting against the Saiark all over the world. In episode 2, it was revealed that there are twin Berlin Cures named Cure Einheit and Cure Freiheit also fighting against the Saiark. Items * **Ohana and Olina's transformation item. It's name is short for "Pretty Change Mirror". * **Cure Sunset and Cure Wave's main attack item. * **The smartphone like devices that Ohana and Olina are given to communicate with each other if they ever get separated. * **The season's main collectible items, which the Cures use to transform and change forms. If happiness wells up within the fairy, Aloalo, Aloalo's nose gets ticklish and a card is formed. When all of them are gathered, any wish can be granted. * Locations * : The home place of Aloalo. It was invaded by the Phantom Empire after Axia was opened. It is currently occupied by the Phantom Empire, with its Princess, Himelda, fighting as Cure Princess with a girl named Aino Megumi (Cure Lovely). Trivia *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the first series to have its main duo as twins. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the first series to take place in another country other than Japan. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the second series to have international Pretty Cure, after HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the first series where the duo consists of the theme colors, orange and light blue instead of either black and white, pink and white or pink and blue. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the first series to have two Pretty Cure but not have "Futari wa" in the title. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the first series where the main Pretty Cure sing the opening theme song. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the second series after Suite Pretty Cure♪ to have only one mascot in the series. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' shares quite a lot of similarities with Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! due to being set in the same universe. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' Merchandise for more information. Gallery Videos References 1. http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/precure/news/ Category:Alo~ha Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Gallery Category:HibikiSeries